


It's Just A Little PDA

by ellehcorx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellehcorx/pseuds/ellehcorx
Summary: Dan enjoys the views and sounds of a hot summer day from the balcony of his and Phil's hotel room.





	It's Just A Little PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Title and loose inspiration from the song PDA by Scott Helman. Written for the phandomficfest summer sounds flash fic fest.

It’s only been one week into summer and the weather already felt unbearably warm. Dan sat on the balcony of what he’d publicly call  _ his _ hotel room, despite sharing it with Phil. He was wearing just a striped vest and his black checkered shorts as he watched the sunset beyond the horizon. A glass of ice cold sweet tea was in his left hand to help cool him down, but his bare skin was already sticking to the metal chair.

It was oddly quiet at his location, only some birds chirping and faraway music from an event at somebody’s home. Just some mild sounds that he could fall asleep to there and then if he weren’t sweating. He would have just sat inside, browsing every possible social media website in the cool air conditioned room, but he thought he should get some fresh air since he hadn’t been getting enough of it lately.

He and Phil had been on the road a lot in between performances. Despite a few days off here and there, Dan didn’t spend half as much time as he wanted to outside. He loved the sounds of the music through his headphones, the wheels on the paved roads, and the screaming of fans at every show, but he also loved the sounds of nature. 

Well, he loved it most of the time. A wasp buzzed next to Dan’s ear and he let out a, what he hoped wasn’t obnoxiously loud, scream as he jumped out of his seat. Suddenly the sliding door opened and Phil’s voice sounded, “What’s happening? Are you okay?”

“Yeah sorry! Just a wasp,” he replied while swatting the air around him.

Phil giggled and shook his head at him. He expected Phil to head back into the comfortable temperature of the room to continue editing their next gaming video, but instead he sat himself in the chair beside Dan’s.

“You done editing?” Dan asked as he sat back down.

“Nah, but you looked like you were having fun out here. I kept looking up and seeing you look at peace.”

“It’s pretty relaxing out here. Hot, but I can deal.”

Below them, in a parking lot across the street, a woman let out a shriek causing the boys to look down. They saw a girl sat on the hood of a car with her arms tossed around a man, making out.

“God, get a room, am I right?” Dan chortled.

Instead of agreeing with him, Phil responded in a way he didn’t expect. “Sometimes I wish we could let loose like that sometimes.”

“PDA? There’s no way. Not without someone seeing.”

“I know,” Phil said quietly.

Dan looked over at Phil who was still staring at the couple. He knew they would never have a relationship like that. They’ve grown to love the privacy and secrecy of their status, but even Dan wished there were moments where he could just reach out and hold Phil’s hand or grab his face and place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

His eyeballs browsed their immediate surroundings. No passersby were walking beneath their balcony that could get a good glimpse of them as they were on the 38th floor. Thankfully their building had cement wall dividers in between and no one appeared to be on their balconies in the buildings across from them.

Dan reached his hand out to Phil. “C’mere.”

Phil looked at him with a brow raised. He hesitantly took his hand then got up and stood in front of him. Dan pulled at Phil’s waist to sit him on his lap with Phil’s legs on either side of his. Before Phil could question what he was doing, Dan held on to Phil’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that wasn’t over the top, but more than anything they would ever do in public.

“I wish I could kiss you out in the open a lot of the time too,” Dan smiled up at him.

Phil’s cheeks blushed as he stared at Dan and then looked around behind him.

“Don’t worry, I checked. No one’s looking.”

Phil look back at him, then proceeded to place his chin on Dan’s shoulder. Despite their skin sticking to each others’ from their sweat, Dan was happy to be able to enjoy the blissful summer day outside even more so by getting to hold his boyfriend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something related to this song for a while and originally had a whole different plot for it, but since I've been on a break from writing I thought this would be a good fit for it.
> 
> howellucinogenics on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
